Het verleden
by Opperrianne
Summary: Kakashi gaat op een bijzondere missie. Hij komt dingen te weten die al lang verborgen zijn geweest. Hoe reageert Kakashi erop en welke dingen komt hij nog meer te weten? En met wie hebben deze dingen te maken? (1 OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hoofdstuk 1: ****Gesprek met ****Tsunade**

**Hello Hello, Geniet van het verhaal en reageer erop als je het aanspreekt. Kunnen fouten in zitten, let er maar niet te veel op ;)!**

**Veel plezier**

* * *

><p>Kakashi liep rustig door Konoha, hij werd dringend verwacht bij de Hokage. Natuurlijk deed Kakashi rustig aan, en liep met zijn boekje in zijn handen rustig naar de Hokage toren. Zelf met zijn hoofd in het boek kon hij iedereen ontwijken.<p>

Kakashi was eindelijk in het gebouw aangekomen en was nu aan het lopen richting het kantoor van de Hokage. 'Eindelijk Kakashi, daar ben je. Ik wilde net een ANBU sturen om je te begeleiden naar ons toe.'Zei Shizune met een zucht._Kakashi keek niet eens op, hij knikte een beetje met zijn hoofd en humde. Shizune keek hem gedirigeerd aan, hij was zoals altijd te laat. 'We moeten eigenlijk hem de verkeerde tijd doorgeven, zodat hij gewoon op de juiste tijd aan komt.' bedacht Shizune met een lachje. _

_Ze liep naar de deur en klopte op de deur en zei met een harde stem: 'Hokage, Kakashi is hier voor de afspraak.' Je kon gerommel achter de deur horen, en Shizune nam een snel een stapje naar achter. Seconde later vloog de deur open, en daar in de deuropening stond een slechtgehumeurde Tsunade. Shizune schuilde achter Kakashi, die __ongeïnteresseerd__ zijn bladzijde omsloeg van zijn oranje boekje. _

_Voordat Kakashi het wist was zijn boekje weg uit zijn handen, hij keek verschrikt op en keek om zich heen. Nu zag hij eindelijk dat Tsunade in de deuropening stond, en hij merkte al snel __op__ dat ze niet in het allerbeste humeur was. Zijn boekje was nergens meer te bekennen, hij had zoon idee dat hij hem ook niet meer terug zou zien. 'En ik was net op een goed stukje gekomen, nu moet ik zo snel mogelijk een nieuwe kopie kopen om erachter te komen hoe het verder gaat.' mompelde Kakashi. Hij zag het hoofd van Tsunade roder worden van woeden, hij wist dat hij snel iets moest bedenken om Tsunade tot bedaren te brengen._

_'Waar wilde je me voor spreken Tsunade, ik was net op weg om team 7 te gaan trainen.' zei Kakashi en richten nu alle zijn aandacht op Tsunade. Het lijkt een beetje te werken, dacht Kakashi. Tsunade was iets minder rood en keek hem nu serieus aan. 'Denk niet dat je zo makkelijk eronder uit komt, vieze pervert.' Zei Tsunade en raakte Kakashi met maar vuist in zijn buik. Kakashi kwam met een harde dreun tegen de meur, en er stoof meteen stof omhoog. Kakashi viel met een kreun uit het gat en op de grond. Shizune kwam langzaam zijn kant op, om het van eerst hulp toe te dienen. Toen Kakashi eindelijk weer zelf op zijn benen kon staan, liet Shizune een zucht. Dit koste weer veel te veel van haar energie en chakra, en ze wilde nog wel dat Tsunade haar stapels papier werk vandaag af laten krijgen. En daar had ze nu juist al haar energie en chakra voor nodig. _

_'Kunnen we dan nu beginnen met de afspraak die je zo nodig op eens moest plannen?' vroeg Kakashi en liep weer richting naar Tsunade. Kakashi liep lang Tsunade en stond voor haar bureau stil en wachten geduldig af. Tsunade kwam snel binnen en wilde dit niet langer laten duren dan nodig was. Shizune deed de deur achter Tsunade dicht en liet Kakashi en Tsunade achter in het kantoor. _

_'Je krijgt een missie om en vermist persoon te vinden.' Zei Tsunade en ging zitten achter haar bureau. Kakashi durfde haar niet in de reden te vallen, waardoor er even een stilte viel. Tsunade zuchten en zei:'Het is een jongen met blonden haren en heeft heldere blauwe ogen. Hij is ongeveer 20 jaar oud en woont ergens in de hidden in de snow.' Kakashi keek haar met één wenkbrauw omhoog aan en zei: 'volgens mij hebben we het over Naruto, en gelukkig woont hij hier gewoon in __Konoha__.' Tsunade zuchten weer eens diep en wilde het niet allemaal hoeven uit te leggen. 'We hebben het niet over Naruto, ga op zoek naar deze jongen en neem hem mee naar Konoha' zei Tsunade. 'Dus ik moet iemand zoeken die het zelfde eruitziet als Naruto en de zelfde leeftijd heeft als hij.' zei Kakashi vragend. Tsunade wist dat ze alles moest uitleggen anders zou Kakashi nooit beginnen met de missie._

_'Kan je die missie nog herinneren in de hidden in de snow, toen jullie een stadje moest beschermen tegen bandieten.' vroeg Tsunade. Kakashi knikte op deze vraag, hij snapte niet waar dit naartoe moest gaan. 'Je had tijdens die missie een klein jongetje ontmoet van ongeveer 12.' zei Tsunade nu. Kakashi keek met grote ogen naar Tsunade en zijn mond hing een beetje open. 'Probeer je me nu te vertellen dat ik die tijd gelijk had? Hij was echt een kloon van Naruto, die tijd.' zei Kakashi met boosheid in zijn stem. Tsunade wist dat dit zou komen en dat Kakashi hier alle recht op had. 'Je hebt mij toen ongeveer er heilig van overtuigt dat ik onderkoeld was die tijd en niet meer goed had kunnen nadenken. IK HEB ZELFS VOOR 1 WEEK IN HET ZIEKENHUIS GELEGEN' riep Kakashi nu, die zijn boosheid niet meer kon onderdrukken. Tsunade keek hem verontschuldigend aan, ze had die tijd het moeten doen. 'Het spijt me Kakashi maar ik had toen mijn redenen, nu hebben we deze persoon nodig.' _

_Een tijdje later liep Kakashi door de straten van Konaha, diep in gedachten. __Mensen die de kopie-ninja herkende hadden al snel door dat er iets met hem was. Hij had niet zijn oranje boekje in zijn hand en __hij __had __een__ moeilijke gezichtsuitdrukking. Meestal met zijn boekje in zijn handen letten hij op waar hij liep, maar doordat hij het gesprek met Tsunade in zijn hoofd deed hij dat niet. _

_…..._

_'Als je het lukt moet je niemand van team 7 mee nemen, als __ze __deze persoon zien die je zoekt is het meteen mis. Ze willen alles meteen weten.' zei Tsunade. Kakashi keek haar aan en knikte en zei: 'Wie moet ik allemaal mee nemen? Het lijkt me handig om Kiba en Shikumaru mee te hebben, en misschien Neji of Hinata.' Tsunade keek hem aan en knikte. 'Maar is er een mogelijkheid dat deze jongen familie is van Naruto?' vroeg Kakashi met een vragende expressie. Tsunade keek hem met een harde expressie aan, ze mocht dit eigenlijk niet vertellen. 'We vermoeden dat...'_

_…..._

_Kakashi werd met een knal uit zijn gedachten gehaald. Doordat hij niet opletten was hij tegen iemand aan gelopen, op het laatste moment pakte hij zich vast aan de persoon waar hij tegen gebotst was. Zodat ze alle twee rechtop bleven staan. En voor hem stond Sakura, degenen die hij eigenlijk wilden ontwijken en niet wilden zien voor deze missie. Sakura had een blos op haar gezicht en keek haar leraar aan en zei: 'Sorry Kakashi, ik letten niet helemaal op.' Ze merkte dat er iets met Kakashi was, ze kon nergens zijn oranje boekje vinden. Ze keek Kakashi van top tot teen over, zijn gezichtsuitdrukking was ook wat hard. __'Is er iets Kakashi? Je ziet er moe uit.' zei Sakura met een zorgzame blik__._

_Kakashi kon niet geloven dat ze hem zo snel door had, hij was amper de Hokage toren uit en hij liep nu al iemand tegen het lijf van zijn team. 'Heb veel om na te denken, Sakura.' zei Kakashi met een zucht. 'Was daarom ook onze training afgelast?' vroeg Sakura nu. Kakashi schudden zijn hoofd van nee, maar toen bedacht hij zich en schudden toch van ja. Sakura maakte steeds meer zorgen om Kakashi en zei: 'Als ik wat kan doen, moet je het maar zeggen.' Kakashi keek Sakura aan en zijn ogen wreder groter en zei: 'Nouja nu je zegt er is wel iets.'_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hoofdstuk 2: Vroeger.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi keek Sakura aan en zijn ogen werden groter en zei: 'Nouja nu je het zegt, er is wel iets.' <em>

_Kakashi liep richting de poort van de hidden in de Leaf, hij zuchten eens diep en bedacht zich dat hij Sakura nu wel mee moest nemen. Hij had het word missie laten gevallen en ze wilde meteen weten wat voor missie en met wie. Ze eisten dat ze mee moest omdat ze het Team bij elkaar moest sprokkelen. Hij kon niet echt veel anders, dan haar mee te nemen. Kakashi had gevraagd of ze Kiba en Shikumaru en Neij wilden informeren over de missie. Hij had alleen verteld dat ze iemand moeten zoeken die in de hidden van de Snow was. _

_Weer moest hij hard zuchten, dit was niet goed voor zijn oude hoofd. Hij had zich keer op keer de gebeurtenis herdacht over het jongetje die hij ontmoet had. Hij had een AMBU missie moeten leiden in de hidden in de Snow. __Hij vond het helemaal apart dat hij weer naar de AMBU leider moest zijn omdat hij hier al een paar jaar weg van was. __Hij had een hekel aan de hidden in de Snow, het was er veel ste koud en je moet veel kleren aan om warm te blijven. En als je eindelijk genoeg kleren aan had om warm te blijven kon je haast niet meer bewegen. Kakashi kon niet goed tegen kou, en helemaal niet als de sneeuw een meter hoog is. _

_Ze moesten het dorpje beschermen tegen bandieten, in de regio waar het dropje lag waren ze helemaal niet rijk. Het dropje dat ze moesten beschermen hadden net geoogst, hierop kwamen de bandieten op af. Daarom hadden het dorpje de ninja's van de hidden in de Leafs gevraagd of ze hun wilden helpen. Die tijd snapte hij niet waarom het een AMBU team moest zijn, iedereen kon dit doen dacht hij. Na een paar werken het dorpje hebben beschermd had hij er even genoeg van. Hij had zijn leiderschap even aan iemand anders gegeven en die mochten nu leidertje spelen. _

_Hij liep over het marktje waar de de oogst aan het verkopen waren, veel mensen stonden te schreeuwen dat ze juist bij hun moest kopen. In de kraampjes lagen allemaal groentes die je juist in de hidden van de Snow kon verbouwen. Ook waren er kraampjes met vlees, Kakashi wist hoe ze hier aan gekomen waren. Eigenlijk mocht je niet stropen in de bossen, maar Kakashi had ze vaak in de bossen gezien om vallen te zetten. Niemand gaf er wat om omdat soms vlees bij de eten veel ste lekker was. _

_Kakashi die niet tegen de kou kon had ongeveer de hele dag honger, doordat het zo koud was gebruikte hij veel energie om warm te blijven. Nu op dit moment kon hij niet meer tegen zijn honger en wilde wel wat eten. Alleen wist hij nog niet wat hij precies moest eten, van soep krijg je het lekker warm dacht hij. Hij had bij de mensen achter de kraampjes wat groente gekocht voor de soep die hij wilde maken. Hij liep richting een kraampje waar ze vlees verkochten, toen hij in eens iets zacht langs zijn meen voelden. Hij keek naar beneden dat er een beestje weg liep, Kakashi volgde het beestje met zijn ogen en zag dat het een wit hondje was. Hij schudden zijn hoofd en wilden weer verder lopen toen hij iets hard tegen zijn been aan kwam. Hij keek weer naar beneden en zag een blonden haarbos, het was een beetje grijs van de viezigheid. Het was een klein kind die de richting van het witte hondje verdween. __Het viel hem wel nog op dat het kind een beetje raar liep. _

_Hij knipperde even met zijn ogen en zag geen van beiden meer. Zonder er te veel van te denken liep hij weer verder naar de marktjes waar hij vlees kon kopen. Hij had een paar stukken vlees gekocht en een paar broodjes. Hij had erg trek dus wilde hij snel een plekje vinden waar hij soep en vlees kon braden en koken. Hij keek om zich geen maar er lag overal zo veel sneeuw dat hij moet door lopen om een goede kook plek te vinden._

_Hij was aan de rand van het dorp gekomen en zag nu een geschikt plekje, er hadden al meer mensen gezeten. Want de sneeuw was weg geschept en er was al een soort plekje waar hij zijn vuur kon maken. Hij maakte zichzelf comfortabele en begon een vuurtje te maken. Toen het vuurtje goed branden begon hij de soep te maken, het duurde niet lang voordat het best lekker rook. Hij laten de soep even lekker doorkoken en pakte zijn mes om het vlees in stukken te snijden. Maar hij stopte er snel mee omdat hij de bosjes hoorden kraken. Kakashi had zijn vlees neer gelegd en had het mes richting het bosje gericht. 'Kom uit het bosje wie je ook bent.' Zei Kakashi. Toen zag hij een zwart neusje dat door de bosjes was gedrukt. Hij zag nu ook de witten vacht van het hondje, Kakashi zuchten eens diep en begon verder te gaan aan zijn vlees. Kakashi hield het neusje in de gaten maar ging toch rustig verder met zijn vlees, dat inmiddels al op het vuurtje lag. Kakashi hoorde nog meer geritsel en zag nu een hand dat om het beestje heen hing. _

_Kakashi had een lachje op zijn gezicht, hij wist dat het dat tweetal was dat hij eerder op de markt had gezien. Het beestje rook natuurlijk vlees, daarom was hij richting Kakashi gelopen. Kakashi draaide het vlees om toen hij gegrom hoorden, hij keek de kant op van het snuitje en nu zag hij grote witten tanden. Nu Kakashi dat zag had hij door dat het helemaal geen hond was, honden hadden niet zulke grote tanden. Hij wist niet goed hij hierop moest reageren, toen hij plotseling het handje voor de snuit voor de beest hield. Kakashi keek met grote ogen naar het hand, maar er gebeurden niks met het hand. De bek sloot zich weer en toen hoorde Kakashi een stem dat zei: Sorry meneer, maar__C__hannon __heeft al even niet gegeten. _

_Kakashi keek richting het tweetal, en had een lach op zijn gezicht. 'Als jullie nu tevoorschijn komen, dan kan ik misschien wel iets delen.' Zei Kakashi met een vriendelijk gezicht. Na een paas minuten kwam er toch een gezicht het bosje uit en het kind werd gevolgd door het witten beestje. Nu Kakashi het witte beestje beter kon zien, had hij bedacht dat het een wolf was. Dat legde de grote tanden uit, en dat het beestje toch op een hondje leek. __De jongen keek argwanend naar Kakashi en stond een beetje te wiebelen op zijn benen. _

_Kakashi die zag hoe het jongetje reageerde kreeg een lachje op zijn gezicht en zei: 'Ik zul jullie niks doen, ik ben juist hier om jullie te beschermen. Ik ben een ninja'. En toen Kakashi dit zei wees hij naar zijn hoofdband, toch leek het niet te helpen. Kakashi had nog een idee, hij maakte de soep van goede smaak en pakte 2 schaaltjes uit zijn rugzak. Hij vulde de 2 schaaltjes en zetten de een voor hemzelf neer en de andere hield hij voor de jongen op. De jongen maakte geen aanstalten om het te pakken, dus zetten Kakashi het schaaltje voor hem neer._

_Kakashi ging rustig van zijn soep zitten eten, hij had 2 houten lepels en had de andere bij het schaaltje gelegt van de jongen. Na een paar minuten keek Kakashi op en zei: 'Als je het niet snel op eet is het niet warm meer.' De jongen keek hem weer aan, Kakashi zag wat veranderen in zijn ogen. Hij ging nu dan ook rustig zitten en pakte het kommetje en de lepel, hij hield zijn hoofd omlaag en zei: 'itadakimasu.' Kakashi keek met grote ogen naar de jongen, hij leek net precies als Naruto. Hij is nu 2 maanden leider van team 7 en Kakashi kenden zijn kleine ninja's nu erg goed. Nu Kakashi dit had gezien zag hij nog meer dingen die precies op Naruto leken. De haren van de jongen waren ook geel en stonden net zo op zijn hoofd als Naruto. Hij had ook die blauwe ogen, en hij is ook de zelfde leeftijd. _

_Kakashi kon een poosje niks meer uitbrengen, hoe kan het nu dat hij zo op Naruto leek. Na zijn gedachten een beetje op orden hebben gebracht vroeg hij aan de jongen: 'Nu je maag een beetje gevuld is, ik ben __Hatake Kakashi.' De jongen keek hem aan en zei: 'Ik ben Alex en dit hier is Channon.' Hij wees bij het laatste stukje naar de wolf. Nu Kakashi het vertrouwen van Alex had gewonnen, was het nu beurt van de wolf. Kakashi maakte 2 broodjes met vlees klaar en had ook nog een stuk vlees over. Hij gaf één van de broodjes aan Alex die met een brede grijns keek. Het stukje vlees hield hij in zijn hand in de richting van Channon, het beest bewoog helemaal niet. Alex keek toe wat Kakashi aan het doen was. Kakashi pakte met zijn andere hand zijn mes, en sneed een klein stukje af en legde dit voor de wolf neer. Zo zorgde hij ervoor om Channon dichter bij de laten komen. Channon deed dan ook een stap vooruit en at het vlees snel op. Nu probeerde Kakashi het opnieuw, en na een paar minuten wachten kwam Channon toch dichtbij de hand. Hij snufte eens diep en pakte het heel snel uit de hand van Kakashi. _

_Nu moest Kakashi lachen, Channon zat nu weer veilig achter Alex. Ze zaten nog even in stilte toen Alex plotseling begon te praten. 'Hatake Kakashi,__ spijt me!__'__ Zei Ran met zijn hoofd naar beneden. __'__Wat spijt je __Alex?'__Vroeg __Kakashi __en__ keek naar __Alex__. __Alex__ stak zijn hand uit en bleef naar de grond kijken. Kakashi keek met grote ogen naar zijn hand. In zijn hand lagen zijn …..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoofdstuk ****3****: ****De aanval.**

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi kwam vaak bij zijn sensei op bezoek. Thuis was het maar leeg, en in het huis van Minato-senesei was het altijd vol leven. Hij kwam er graag, ook al was hij zelf een stil persoon voelde hij zich altijd op zijn plek. Ook op de dag dat Minato hem het grote nieuws kwam vertellen. Zijn sensei vertelde hem dat hij vader werd, Kushina was zwanger. Hij was erg blij voor zijn sensei, die dag kreeg hij ook zijn waardevolste schat. Minato gaf hem zijn 2 belletjes, deze had hij gebruikt tijdens zijn test. Kakashi was erg verrast dat hij deze van zijn sensei kreeg en vroeg daarom ook: 'Wat moet ik nu met deze belletjes? Ophangen in een lijstje?' Waarop Minato antwoorden: 'Ooit zul jij ook een team moeten testen. Misschien helpen deze belletjes daarmee.' Kakashi had er die tijd niet aan moeten denken, al die verantwoordelijkheid. <em>

_Ook voordat hij team 7 ging testen had hij er geen zin in. Hij had geen vertrouwen in het nieuwe team maar ook niet in hem zelf. Maar toen hij zag hoe Naruto op zijn vader leek veranderende wat in hem. Natuurlijk had hij Naruto wel lang zien vluchten als de ANBU hem aan achtervolgen was omdat hij weer iets had gehaald. Maar die dag zag hij hetzelfde in de ogen van Minato, die vastberadenheid, dat volhouden ook als is het hopeloos en kon hij die tijd niet van Kakashi winnen._

_Toch had hij die 2 belletjes altijd als waardevol beschouwd, vooral omdat hij niks anders tastbaar had van zijn senesei. Hij stopte ze altijd achter in zijn binnenzak, zodat hij ze altijd bij zich had. Maar diep in zijn jas zodat niemand het wist. ___Maar nu lagen er in die handen van die vreemde jongen zijn 2 belletjes. Hij keek met grote ogen hem aan, hij voelde met zijn hand in zijn binnenzak en kwam er achter dat het toch echt zijn 2 belletjes waren. Hij kan geen woorden meer uitbrengen, ____hoe heeft hij dat gedaan ging er door zijn hoofd. Hij keek naar Alex en schudden eens zijn hoofd, het jongetje had veel talent om een ninja te worden.__

__Hij werd diep uit zijn gedachten getrokken toen hij een harde knal hoorde, hij keek verschrikt op en zag een grote donkere wolk opstijgen. Het kwam uit de richting van Kakashi's kamp, Om Alex en Kakashi heen rende allemaal mensen de andere richting op. Kakashi wilde snel naar zijn kamp gaan om te helpen en te bekijken hoe erg de schade was, maar doordat de mensen op de hoofdstaat liepen kon hij er niet komen. Hij keek om zich heen, Alex had een geschrokken uitdrukking. Channon had zijn oren omlaag en je kon een laag gegrom uit zijn bek horen. __

__Kakashi wilde snel en andere richting uitrennen toen hij aan zijn mouw werd getrokken. Hij keek op en zag dat Alex het was geweest, Alex rende ondertussen de bosjes in. Kakashi snapte dat Alex de weg wilde wijzen, en rende achter hem aan. Eenmaal bij het kamp aangekomen zagen ze dat een hoop kapot was, hier en daar lagen er mensen te kreunen. Kakashi rende de richting op van zijn team leden die nog recht op stonden, het was een bestorming geweest. Gelukkig waren de bandieten terug getrokken. 'Het waren er ongeveer 10, maar door die explosie konden we ze niet goed zien.' zei een van zijn mannen. 'We moeten niet wachten tot ze terug komen, we gaan achter ze aan!' zei Kakashi vastbesloten. Hij keek om zich heen nergens was meer Alex te bekennen. Hij schudden zijn hoofd en richten zich weer op de zaken van de tegen aanval. __

__Kakashi had de medic-____ninja in het kamp laten blijven, met een aantal andere mensen.____Hij was met 5 andere ninja's uit zijn team op weg achter de bandieten aan. Hij had zijn Summoning techniek gebruikt, dankzij zijn honden waren ze al een heen eind gekomen. De bandieten hadden van ver gekomen, het werd schemerig en Kakashi wilden er nu wel erg graag zijn. Maar plots stonden zijn honden stil, ze snuffelde om zich heen en waren even de weg kwijt. Het duurde een poosje voordat ze echt zeker wisten dat de sporen hier echt ophielden. Kaksashi werd nu boos, hij had een fout gemaakt om zelf er vandoor te gaan. Hij had er moeten zijn toen die ontploffing er was. 'We gaan terug, we kunnen het spoor niet meer vinden.' zei Kakashi met een zucht. __

__'Kunnen we het nog een poosje proberen, we zijn al lang onderweg. Ze kunnen niet meer ver zijn.' zei de ninja die Kakashi als leider had aangewezen toen hij naar het dorpje was vertrokken. De ninja had een punt. Op eens hoorde je een luid gehuil, Kakashi keek op en hoorde het luide gehuil.__

__Het was niet een persoon, maar het was een wolf. Hij keek in de richting van het geluid, en was niet verbaast dat daar in de bosjes Alex stond. 'Channon heeft het spoor gevonden boven om die berg.' zei Alex en wees richting de berg. Kakashi knikte en zei tegen zijn teamgenoten:'Je hoort wat hij zegt, ze gaan die kant op,' Zijn teamgenoten keken hem vreemd aan maar ze zagen de vastberadenheid in Kakashi's ogen. __

__Op de bergtop waren precies zoals Channon geroken had de bandieten, ze hadden hun kamp precies op de bergtop. Kakashi en zijn team keken op de bandieten neer, en zagen dat er ongeveer 14 waren. 'We hebben er 6 gestopt tijdens de aanval, zullen er 10 hier zijn gebleven?' fluisterde een van de ninja's.'Het lijkt er zo op,' zei Kakashi. __

__Kakashi en zijn team besproken het plan om te aan te vallen. Ze wilde wachten tot het donker was en dan vallen neer leggen rond het kamp. Als de vallen goed gestrikt waren de bandieten met hard kabaal wakker maken en ze zo op te jagen. 'Iedereen moet 2 fakkels mee nemen als we ze gaan wakker maken. Dan lijkt het of we met meer zijn' fluisterde Kakashi als laatste aanwijzing. De groep knikte en ging aan de slag. Kakashi liep richting zijn locatie die waar hij de vallen moest zetten. Hij merkte dat Alex en Channon hem van een afstandje stonden te volgen. Kakashi ging rustig door met zijn vallen, na ongeveer 10 minuten was hij klaar. Hij wachten nog eens 10 minuten en maakte toen een uilen geluid. Dit wees erop dat het ging beginnen, Kakashi steek zijn 2 fakkels aan en maakte aanval kreten. Vanaf de andere kanten werd precies hetzelfde gedaan. Het kamp met bandieten werd in verschrikking wakker en rende alle kanten op. Kakashi keek achterom en kon Alex met 2 fakkels zien staan en hij maakte allemaal dieren geluiden. Net als Channon die zijn wolven gehuil huilde.__

__De aanval was precies gelopen als geplend, de bandieten hadden zich in de vallen verstrikt. En zo konden Kakashi en zijn team ze makkelijk gevangen nemen. Ook in de kamp in het dorpje hadden ze de andere 6 gevangen genomen. Het team had de bandieten aan het dorps hoofd overhandigd. 'We hebben de genen die jullie zo vrezen gevangen, jullie kunnen weer rustig ademhalen.' zei Kakashi tegen de dorpelingen. __

__Doordat Kakashi en zijn team de bandieten hadden opgepakt konden ze weer terug naar Konaha. Kakashi was blij dat hij die kou uit kon. De dorpelingen hoefde nu niet meer duren ninja's te betalen, dus iedereen was blij. __

__Kakashi's team was onderweg naar Konaha, ze waren net weg maar ____Kakashi was nergens te bekennen. Kakashi rende de bossen door om Alex ze zorgen. Alleen kon Kakashi hem nergens vinden, tot hij plotseling Channon voor hem zag staan. 'Heej Channon, waar is je baasje.' vroeg Kakashi het beesje. Channon keek alleen maar om hem heen en liep richting Kakashi. Toen Kakashi beter keek zag hij dat Channon zijn 2 belletjes tussen zijn tanden had. Kakashi stook zijn hand uit onder de bek van Channon en het beestje liet ze los. __

__Kakashi keek naar zijn hand, waar zijn belletjes weer lagen. 'Alex schaamde zich nog steeds dat hij de belletjes had gepakt, daarom liet hij ze Channon ze brengen, dacht Kakashi.' Hij keek op en zag dat Channon de andere kant op liep, kakashi riep:'Wacht even, ik heb ook wat voor Alex.' Waarop Channon omkeek en terug kwam lopen. Kakashi haalde een boekje uit zijn jas en maakte deze goed vast aan een touw, die hij om de nek van Channon vast deed. 'Braaf zo, zoek je Alex maar en geef hem het boekje.' Waarop Channon het op een rennen zetten en zo uit het zicht was verdwennen. Kakashi had een lachje op zijn gezicht en rende zelf ook, richting de weg naar Konoha. Om zijn team nog proberen in te halen.__

**Nou dat was het derde hoofdstuk, er kunnen dit keer meer fouten in zitten. Ben erg moe, maar alsjeblieft!**

**Resli: Bedankt voor je review! Daardoor bedacht ik me dat ik weer verder met mijn verhaal moest gaan. Ben erg blij om te weten dat tenminste iemand mijn verhaal leest. Ook leuk dat je Kakashi leuk vind! Zelf vind ik hem ook erg cool :P! Hoop op nog meer leuke reviews!**

**En natuurlijk ook voor de lezers die niet reviewen! DOE het alsjeblieft dat blijf ik hem door schrijven Ee krijg ik nieuwen moet!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoofdstuk ****4****: ****Eigenwijze Sakura****.**

* * *

><p><em><em>Waarom hij die tijd Tsunade had geloofd wist hij niet meer. Hij had duidelijk de jonge genaamd Alex heten ontmoet. En zijn uiterlijk was nog duidelijker precies als die van Naruto. 'Het moet één of andere <em>___J____utsu zijn geweest' bedacht Kakashi zich, terwijl het team met Kiba, Shikumaru, Neij en niet te vergeten Sakura op weg was richting Hidden in de ____S____now. Ze waren al 2 dagen onderweg en Kakashi had nog niet inhoudelijk verteld wat ze er nu precies gingen doen. Sakura bleef maar aan zijn hoofd zeuren, en ze hield natuurlijk niet op. En wat nog erger was, Kiba had besloten zich aan de kant van Sakura te voegen. Het ____afgelopen____ uur hebben ze alle twee het bloed onder de nagels van Kakashi weten te halen.__

__'Kakashi, waarom konden Naruto en Sai niet mee?' vroeg Sakura al rennende voor Kakashi. Er viel en stilte, Sakura draaide zich om en stopte. Kakashi die achter haar rende moesten zijn uiterste best doen om niet kei hard tegen Sakura aan te kna____l____len. Het hele team stopte nu, terwijl de andere in de richting van Sakura en Kakashi keek. Akumaru keek ook de richting op en er kwam er een grom geluid uit zijn mond waarop Kiba reageerde: 'Ik weet het buddy, zo zijn die twee nu. Alle twee hartstikke koppig.' Waarop Akumaru zich liet zakken op de grond, en Kiba volgde Akumaru's voorbeeld en ging lekker in de warme vacht van Akumaru zitten.__

__Ze waren al ver gekomen in die korte tijd, ze waren al dicht bij de border van Hidden in de Snow. Kakashi had het team hard laten rennen, stiekem dacht hij dat hij zo geen vragen meer zou krijgen over de missie. Maar het lijkt nu wel het tegen over gestelden. 'Ik verzet geen één stap meer! Tot dat je zegt wat de missie is blijf ik hier.' dat gezegd hebbende liet Sakura zich zo op de grond zakken. Kakashi keek Sakura en en liep lang haar heen en zei met en zucht:'We hebben er al een lange dag opzitten, laten we hier het kamp opslaan.' Hij wees richting een paar bomen waar ze precies beschutting zouden krijgen van de koude wind. Shikumaru en Neij ging richting het bos dat zich links van het kamp bevond. De avond daarvoor had Kakashi hun aangesteld tot vallen zetten en hout sprokkelen. Kiba kwam met een huf omhoog hij moest voor ze allemaal eten zoeken, samen met Akumaru ging het gelukkig behoorlijk snel. __

__Na een klein uurtje was iedereen weer op het kamp, nou niet iedereen. Sakura zat nog steeds midden op de grond. Het was zoon 200 meter verder van waar ze het kamp hadden gebouwd. Kakashi had alleen de spullen neer gelegd en de grond van stenen ontdaan, meestal deden Kakashi en Sakura dit. ____Kakashi wist dat Sakura zo eigenwijs was dat ze zo de hele nacht er zou blijven zitten. Kakashi wist dat hij het ooit moest vertellen, maar hij wist eigenlijk gewoon niet hoe. 'Kakashi waarom vertel je het haar gewoon niet?' vroeg Kiba vragend. Kakashi keek op richting Kiba en zei:'Ik weet dat ik het gewoon vertellen, maar het is ingewikkeld. Ik weet niet hoe ze er op gaat reageren.' Kiba had nu nog meer vraagtekens bij deze missie. __

__Kakashi stond op en liep richting Sakura, hij had een deken in zijn handen. Sakura die naar de grond keek hoorde iemand aankomen, zo eigenwijs dat ze was keek ze niet op. Tot dat ze iets warms om zich heen voelde, ze had het al na 5 minuten koud gehad. Haar billen waren inmiddels bevroren en ze had bijna geen gevoel meer in haar benen. 'Waarom kom je niet eigenwijs zijn bij het vuur?' vroeg Kakashi die voor haar stond. 'Jij bent net zo eigenwijs als ik!' zei ze woest. Ze prikte met haar bevroren vingers in het zand, ze was boos op Kakashi. Ze snapte niet waarom ze het niet mochten weten, dit kon iedereens leven in gevaar brengen. Al wist ze dat Kakashi zoiets nooit zou toestaan.__

__Het was 5 minuten stil toen Sakura Kakashi hoorde zuchten. Waarop Sakura koppig zei:'Ik verzet echt geen Geen stap totdat je het mij verteld.' Kakashi keek haar schuin aan, Sakura vond dit altijd een beetje op een hond lijken. Sakura keek weg van Kakashi een keek weer naar haar kuiltje dat ze met haar vinger had gemaakt. Ze hoorde Kakashi achter haar ging staan, het bleef even stil. Totdat ze van de grond geheven werd. 'Als jij geen stap meer wil verzetten dan breng ik je wel bij het kamp.' zei Kakashi met een klein lachje in zijn stem. 'Kakashi! ZET ME NEER.' gilde Sakura. Kakashi moest Sakura goed vast houden want Sakura ving zich in allerlei bochten om uit de handen van Kakashi te komen. 'Gelukkig is Sakura moe en bevroren.' dacht Kakashi. Want als ze al haar krachten had kon ze met haar super kracht zo uit zijn grip komen.__

__De jongens van het team keken hoofd schuddend naar de twee die steeds dichterbij het kamp kwamen. ____'LAAT ME NU LOS!' riep Sakura toen ze bij het kamp waren aangekomen. We wist meteen wanneer de worden uit haar mond waren gekomen dat ze het helemaal verkeerd had gezegd. 'Laat me alsjeblieft niet vallen.' bidden Sakura heel stilletjes. Ze voelde dat Kakashi haar los liet, ze zweefde door de lucht en ze zetten zich schrap. Maar de knal kwam niet, Sakura deed geschrokken haar ogen open. Ze zag Kakashi's ogen heel dichtbij en nu voelde ze ook weer Kakashi's armen om haar heen. Kakashi had een lachje om zijn mond terwijl hij haar bij het vuur zetten. Sakura was door die actie helemaal stil gevallen, en dit duurde gelukkig voor Kakashi tot de volgende ochtend.__

**Klein hoofdstuk vandaag, niet zo heel veel zin. Had zin in een Kakashi/Sakura moment. (KAKASAKU FAN) Geen idee of het ook in het verhaal komt?! Misschien en komt hij een andere oude liefde tegen ;). Dus geen idee. **

**Bedankt Resli voor je review, natuurlijk weer heel blij mee! Hoop dat ik het verhaal nog verder ga schrijven om achter te komen wie Alex is.  
>Weet zelf al bijna het hele verhaal van Alex, maar er moeten eerst allemaal andere dingen gebeuren...<br>Dus blijf lezen en reviewen en hopelijk blijf in schrijven!  
><strong>


End file.
